Gone
by lovexdrarry
Summary: Harry and Draco have been happily living together for 5 years until one day everything changes... Story is better than the description, I am awful at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I came up with the idea for this at school the other day so I apologize if it's a bit rubbish... This is only my second fic so any reviews and stuff would be great! It's set after the war but Fred, Remus and Tonks didn't die. Sadly I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to JK Rowling Enjoy!**

Harry sighed as he left the courtroom. He knew that even though Kingsley had said they would send out a team of aurors as soon as possible, finding Draco Malfoy was not high on their list of priorities. Thinking back to the morning of that same day, the black haired man smiled sadly as he remembered how he was woken up.

_Harry shifted slightly as he felt something brushing against his shoulder and up his neck. He opened his eyes to see a mop of silky, silver hair brushing his cheek as his partner trailed gentle kissed over his shoulder and up onto his jaw. The kisses paused momentarily as a soft "good morning Harry" was muttered into his skin. "Mmm...Morning Dray." He replied, stretching and arching back into the warm body behind him. However that warmth moved away as Draco rolled over onto his back before pushing off the covers and climbing out of bed. "Hey! Come back!" Harry pouted. The slightly older man just chuckled and shook his head, "I'm going to get breakfast." He called as he turned and left the room._

He never returned from going to get breakfast, thought Harry sadly. The only sign that Draco had left with a struggle was the mess that was left behind. The pot of floo powder had been knocked to the floor, the glittering powder covering the tiles, and there were clear signs that curses had been cast. What was worse was the wand that Harry found on the floor near the fireplace. It was Draco's wand. Harry was pulled out of his reverie when he crashed into a man passing by, "sorry" he muttered as he glanced up. He noticed with a shock that he had been wandering around London without paying any attention to where he was going, and he had ended up standing outside a small café. There was a young couple sitting in the window, holding hands and looking at each other adoringly, "I'm going to find you Draco." He whispered.

**So there you have it! Chapter one done, I will try and upload regularly but I have a lot of school work so I can't guarantee anything. Thanks for reading!**

**lovexdrarry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo here's chapter two. It's from Draco's point of view this time and I will probably keep alternating between the two for most of the story. Enjoy! :D**

Draco groaned as the room around him blurred into view. His head hurt like hell and his back was aching from where he had been laying on the cold stone floor. "Where am I?" he mumbled, "Harry?" However, as he looked around he soon realised that this was not his and Harry's small cottage. This room was dark; the only light was coming from a tiny skylight in the roof that would be barely big enough for an owl to fit through it, and smelled of damp. The floor was cold grey flagstones and the walls were made of some kind of grimy brick, there was no visible door anywhere but Draco assumed it had been concealed with a curse of some kind. He couldn't remember how he got there but he had a vague recollection of the morning before he passed out.

"_I'm going to get breakfast" he called as he left a pouting Harry sitting in their bed. Draco hummed happily to himself as he walked down the hall to the small kitchen, however, he could tell something was wrong the minute he walked in. There was a funny feeling in the air, the type of feeling that accompanied dark magic. The blond man entered the kitchen cautiously and saw a figure standing over by the fireplace. He pulled out his wand silently and prepared to cast a strong curse but the intruder turned around before he could do anything. He tried to cry out but he could not make a sound. He realised that he had been hit by a silencing charm, cursing in his head he tried to turn and run but only succeeded in knocking the floo power all over the floor : the intruder had grabbed hold of him. He wildly cast curses hoping to hit something or alert Harry but to no avail, a curse hit him in the back of the head and everything went black..._

"So I must have been flooed here..." Draco thought, before realising that Harry had still been in bed while all this was happening, what if he'd been hurt? "Harry!" Draco cried, "Please! Whoever this is, just tell me that he's ok!" There was obviously no reply. Draco, who had been pacing the room, stopped and slowly sank to his knees. "Please tell me you're ok Harry." He whispered to the air.

**Let me know what you thought guys! Thankyou for reading and sorry for any mistakes :P**

**lovexdrarry**


End file.
